The Hiryuu Family
by CloudSkylark18
Summary: Everyone knows about the Vongola family, and it's history. What most people don't know is that a certain Yakuza group helped behind the scenes. Presumed dead the heir to the Hiryuu Clan must find her other Guardians, and retake her rightful place as the boss. Hak x Yona, Tsuna x Kyoko, Shin-ah x OC On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Me: This is just a little something that I kind of want to work on since I love both Yona of the Dawn, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So I don't own either of these anime, but I own my OCs along with the plot of this story itself. So without further delay here's the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue

The Hiryuu Clan was once a proud and revered clan of ninjas. The skills these men and women possessed were sought by many and rivalled by none. But as all things do the clan lost its standing and slowly faded out of knowledge. Time passed, and the Hiryuu ninja continued in their ways, but as times became more modern so did they. Technology opened more doors for them, and their old skills were nearly forgotten. They took to things like petty thievery, and drug dealing. Those who could still remember the teachings of the old ways were deeply grieved by this turn, and grew sorrowful.

But after a time things changed again. A young man drew those who had faltered back and retaught the ancient ways of their ancestors. The Hiryuu were a proud clan once again, but more than that they had become a family. The Hiryuu family burst into Japan's modern time as a part of the Yakuza, though they only took jobs and did what they knew to be right. The man who had reunited the dying clan and gave them a new purpose married and had two sons. His eldest; many thought would be given the position that his father held. But when the time came to announce his successor the Hiryuu's savior gave the position to his youngest son Il.

Yuhon the eldest simply shrugged it off, and went about his duties efficiently and with no regrets. He vowed to protect and serve his younger brother throughout the rest of his life. Both sons married and had families of their own. Yuhon was blessed with a son whom he named Su-won, while Il was given a daughter whom he cherished. Her name… Yona. A loyal Hiryuu ninja, as they still called themselves, named Mun-deok, had found an orphaned boy. He took the child in as his own and named him Hak. The boy grew close to Su-won and Yona, and the three became great friends.

But tragedy struck when Yona's mother was killed by a rival Yakuza, and not long after Yuhon was also killed. Il grieved for many days after his wife's passing, and Yona as well mourned the loss of her mother. Su-won was the one who comforted his cousin, and helped her through everything. When Yona turned thirteen Il announced that she would be his successor, though many wondered what use she'd be to their family. But before they could even find out Yona and Hak went missing, and Il was found dead. Su-won was the only remaining heir, and was made Il's successor though the Hiryuu Family searched for the crimson haired girl and the Lightning Beast that accompanied her.

But their searches proved futile, and Yona and Hak were declared dead. But still Yona's cousin, Su-won didn't believe it and was wary. But unless Yona found more help she and Hak stood no chance against the force he had at his command. She needed her guardians if she were still alive, but he doubted that she'd ever find them. But as they say 'the world works in mysterious ways', and that was to be proven quite true.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay so this is just a little something I'll be working on when I get the chance. Like you've probably figured out this will be a crossover between Yona of the Dawn and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Myra: And I'll be returning for this story. Those of you who've read _The Black Dragon_ should know me.**

 **Me: Yep, my wonderful OC Myra will be in this too. With that please enjoy this story *bows*.**

 **Myra: The authoress owns nothing but this idea and me. Chapter Start!**

* * *

Chapter One

My life had never been easy, and things only got harder as time went on. My name is Myra; I don't have a last name. I'm part of the Hiryuu Family, a Yakuza in Japan. But I wasn't always. I was an orphan, and so were my closest friends; Shin-ah, Kija, Zeno and Jae-ha. The five of us met in an orphanage each with our own stories.

Jae-ha's mother had been sick when he was born, and the stress had been too much for her. His father had nearly thrown him out; blaming him for the death of his wife, but Jae-ha's older brother had stopped him. Unfortunately, things were never good there after that, and Jae-ha was treated poorly though his brother did his best. Then one day something had snapped in their father, and he came after them. With no time for thought Jae-ha's brother had found their father's gun and shot the man. It had been in self-defense, but Jae-ha's brother was put in jail. I think that the police just wanted to bust him on something, since he'd been in trouble before.

After that Jae-ha was brought to the orphanage. He had no other living relatives, and was too young to be on his own; he was only ten at the time. Most days he was alone, and had very few friends. Then Kija a young five year-old was brought to the same place.

Kija's father suffered from episodes of rage and partial insanity. A few days after Kija was born his father cut four slashes into his son's back. He was forcibly restrained by his brothers, Kija's uncles, as Kija's mother held the bawling child. Two years later Kija's mother passed away, and Kija was taken to live with his grandmother since his father was declared to be unfit as a guardian. But after only three years of living in his new home, Kija's grandmother passed away and he was brought to the orphanage. The people who ran the place were surprised when Jae-ha took Kija under his wing, and looked after the little boy.

The two grew very close to the point of considering each other brothers. Of course Jae-ha would never admit to feeling the same way. Then they met Zeno, the metaphorical and slightly literal ray of sunshine.

Zeno had never met his parents, and lived on the streets. He moved around a lot keeping himself busy. He liked helping people, and people liked him. He'd go around running errands for strangers who would in turn give him a good meal and a place to stay the night. One day he was badly hurt by some creeps who liked to mess with anyone they could. Those people were arrested, but Zeno was taken to the hospital. From there he was brought to the orphanage. He quickly became attached to Jae-ha and Kija.

Kija had just turned seven when Zeno was brought in, and Jae-ha was twelve. Zeno himself was five when he came to the orphanage. And then there was Shin-ah and myself.

When I first met the boy he had no name. His mother had committed suicide a few days after he was born. Shin-ah's father was a no-good man who had a one night stand with his mother, and left her to take care of the boy. For a time Shin-ah was shuffled from family to family in the area, but a rumor got started that he was cursed, and soon no one wanted to take him; well, except for one man by the name of Ao. Ao was harsh and strict, but he cared deeply for the boy; protecting him from whatever he could.

A year after Shin-ah was born I came into the world. My mother had died in childbirth; helped by strangers when she couldn't reach the hospital in time. My mother named me Myra after a friend of hers and asked the couple that helped her to take care of me. They were glad to, and never once did I feel unwanted. But that changed one day; the day I defended Shin-ah. We met quite by chance in a park, and became fast friends. I'd heard the rumors about him being cursed, and putting a spell on Ao, but I didn't believe any of it. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for my parents.

They found out about my friendship with him a few months after I'd first met him. They forbade me from seeing him again, but I didn't listen. Other children were afraid of him, and if they weren't then they hurled insults and sometimes blows. And to make matter worse Ao had started going blind, and people began saying that Shin-ah was the cause. Despite that fact Ao continued to care for the boy, with Shin-ah becoming his eyes. But no one saw the kindness, all they saw was what they wanted to see, and quite frankly it made me mad. So, one day when I saw Shin-ah being bullied I stood up for him and spoke my mind.

After that my 'parents' wanted nothing to do with me, and called the orphanage. But if that weren't bad enough some other folks called about how Ao wasn't capable of taking care of a child, and we were both taken away. Not long after Ao passed on. To this day I still believe that the loss of Shin-ah was what did it. I attended the funeral with Shin-ah and offered as much comfort as I could to him. For a while we stuck to each other and didn't socialize with anyone. But Zeno changed that, and I will be eternally grateful to him for it.

When we arrived Jae-ha had turned fifteen, Kija was ten, and Zeno was eight. I had recently turned five and Shin-ah had turned six. While we lived at the orphanage the five of us grew close, and were hardly seen apart. Not only that but I was able to help Shin-ah with names. We went through hundreds before we settled on his. Most of the people at the orphanage were nice, but there were a few who I didn't trust, and it turned out my feeling was merited.

Not long after Shin-ah and I arrived at the orphanage we were taken along with Jae-ha, Kija, and Zeno. The five of us were smuggled into Italy and given to a horrible mafia family known as the Estraneo Family, and that is where the story truly begins.

* * *

 **Me: So, there will probably be a few changes to the characters; since the Estraneo Family is to be involved. Not only that but there will also likely be some changes in plot points. I don't know exactly what will change at the moment, or where I plan to take this story, but hopefully it'll be to your liking. With that being said I hope you enjoyed Chapter One.**


End file.
